Find out who's right
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title may change later. After being abused, Phineas has had enough. Rated for reasons and character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

16-year-old Phineas Flynn watched as his 16-year-old stepbrother Ferb Fletcher put a crème color button up shirt on and he arched a brow, "Going somewhere fancy?" Ferb sighed and rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "What's going on, dude? You, mom, dad and Candace have…"

"If you must know, I'm taking Isabella out for dinner," Phineas' eyes widened, "You know, the girl who _used_ to come by every day to see what _you_ were doing and then dropped a letter off three years ago, and you haven't opened it yet." Phineas frowned as he looked at his dresser and spotted the unopened envelope, "I went to her a few days later and talked to her. We've been dating ever since," he then turned and looked at his stepbrother, "And just so you know, the reason we are all laughing at you is because you're as blind as our grandfather when it came to Isabella." Phineas frowned as Ferb walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Phineas stood up and walked over to his dresser and picked up the envelope. Opening it, he began reading the letter, "Phineas, it pains me…no, it doesn't. I've been in love with you since we were eight and you constantly ignored me. I am sick of being ignored! If you think your stupid inventions are more important than I am then you can have them! I will never come over ever again! Goodbye, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," he sighed and shook his head as he put the letter down on the dresser and he heard his parents, sister and Ferb all in the living room laughing. His eyes narrowed as he put his shoes and jacket on and walked out of the room.

Phineas walked down the street as the cold winter air blew, "Assholes…that's what they all are, just a bunch of assholes."

"Phineas," he stopped and looked back to see the 16-year-old Katie Parker walking up to him, "Are you okay?" Phineas frowned and nodded, "No, you're not." He looked at her in confusion and Katie sighed, "You've been like this for…well for a few years and me and my parents hear what Candace, Ferb and your parents do…how they laugh at you and tease you because of Isabella and how everyone else isn't talking to you."

"So why are you talking to me?" Katie frowned, "I thought you Fireside Girls always stuck together."

"We usually do," Katie sighed and shook her head, "But a short while after Isabella gave you that letter, I said something at one of our meetings. How we can't avoid you and treat you like that and well…apparently, the girls forgot the all for one and one for all rule. I was kicked out of the Fireside Girls that day." Phineas frowned and Katie slightly smiled, "But hey, I was just about to head home for dinner. Why don't you join me? It might be fun and you'll be able to get away from your family for a while."

Phineas smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, but are you sure your parents won't mind?" Katie smiled and shook her head as she and Phineas started walking down the street.

The two walked through the front door and Katie's parents looked up and smiled and her mother said, "Katie, you brought a guest," she looked at Phineas and smiled, "How are you doing Phineas?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Parker, thank you for asking," Katie's parents looked at him and he sighed, "Really, I'm fine,"

"If you say so, son," Katie's father sighed, "I suppose you'll be staying for dinner?"

"Uh…if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not, honey," Katie's mother smiled, "Come in, dinner will be ready shortly." Phineas nodded and he and Katie sat down.

After eating and helping clean up, Phineas walked out of the house and Katie followed him. The two teenagers stood on the front steps, "Are you going to be okay?" Phineas half smiled and nodded, "Are you sure? I could ask my parents if you could stay for the night."

"I'll be fine, Katie, really," Katie sighed and nodded, "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she hugged him and Phineas' eyes widened, "Just try your best to ignore your family okay?"

Phineas sighed and hugged her back, "Okay, I'll try," the two separated and Katie walked back inside while Phineas walked away from the house.

Katie looked out the window and watched as Phineas walked down the street and she sighed, "Why didn't you invite him to stay for the night?" she looked back at her parents in confusion, "We wouldn't have minded if he stayed for the night. You know his family is just going to harass the poor boy when he gets home."

Katie frowned and sighed, "I know mom, but Phineas is too prideful to ask to spend the night. You heard him, he was afraid of causing trouble when we invited him for dinner." She sighed again and started walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to get ready for bed." Without waiting for a response, Katie started to walk up the stairs.

Phineas walked through the door and his parents, Ferb and Candace looked up, "Hey loser," Candace laughed and Phineas rolled his eyes, "Where were you? Oh wait, crying like a baby because you lost Isabella."

His family started laughing at him and he growled, "I was having dinner at a friend's house, you dumb fuck!" everyone looked at him in shock and gasped, "Now if you want to try and make me feel lower than dirt then I say bring it."

Lawrence stood up and walked over to his stepson, "Now see here Phineas, we don't use that type of…"

Phineas grabbed him by the arm and flipped him and put him in a headlock, shocking the family again, "Fair warning you piece of shit. Ever since Isabella stopped coming here, I took up martial arts and I'm a black belt in five different styles of martial arts!" he let him go and he looked at everyone with narrowed eyes, "So if you assholes want to fuck with me I'm warning you that you'll either end up in a hospital or at the morgue!" he glared at Ferb with an icy cold stare in his eyes, "You're probably going to want to sleep down here tonight. I can't promise you'll wake up in the morning if you come to the room," without waiting for his family to say something to him, he walked towards the stairs and ran up them.

Phineas sat on his bed and tried to calm himself down. He sighed and fell back onto his bed and dug his phone out of his pocket. He sighed again and began writing a message. Hitting the send button, he stared at his phone for a few minutes before it vibrated and he read the message, "Why? Did something happen when you got home? Katie," he half smiled and rolled his eyes, "You don't have to put your name, I know it's you and yes. My family started with me as soon as I got in."

He hit the send button and waited for a few minutes. The phone vibrated and he looked at the message, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Yeah, my parents said sure, but you better hurry before they go to bed." He lightly smiled and wrote back, "Okay, thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes," he shoved his phone his pocket, stood up and grabbed his backpack. Shoving some clothes into his backpack, he opened the window and jumped down and began walking down the street.

Katie opened the door and saw Phineas standing on the other end, "Hey, thanks for letting me stay for the night."

"Don't mention it," Katie softly smiled and stepped aside, "You might want to come in before my mom sees you standing out in the cold and yells at you." Phineas nodded and walked inside and Katie closed the door before she started walking towards the stairs, "C'mon, I'll show you to the guest room." Phineas nodded and followed Katie up the stairs.

The two walked into the guest room and Phineas looked around, "Sorry it isn't much, but it does get you away from your family for the night."

"Yeah, thanks Katie,"

Katie smiled and nodded before hugging him and Phineas' eyes widened, "Don't worry about your family. You only have two more years and you'll be far away from them."

Phineas sighed and hugged her back, "Yeah, you're right,"

Katie separated from the hug and swiftly kissed Phineas' cheek before turning around and walked out of the room. Phineas half smiled and closed the door and kicked his shoes off before he changed into his night clothes and got in bed and fell asleep.

Katie and Phineas walked down the street towards the school as snow lightly fell from the sky. Phineas looked at Katie and half smiled, "Thanks again for letting me stay last night,"

"Don't mention it, Phineas," Katie half smiled, "I wouldn't let you stay in a place where everyone hated you and my parents wanted me to ask you to stay last night after dinner." Phineas nodded and they continued to walk down the street.

The two walked down the hall of the school to their lockers. While opening their lockers, Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder walked up behind him and Buford grabbed Phineas by the shirt, "Hey dinner bell, do you really think you can threaten people and get away with it?"

Phineas narrowed his eyes and Katie looked confused, "Phineas what is he talking about?"

"He assaulted his father for no reason last night," Baljeet crossed his arms and Katie looked at Phineas in shock.

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I've been studying marital arts after Isabella stopped coming over and I'm a black belt in five different styles of marital arts. I was just defending myself," he looked at Katie and frowned, "I know you hate violence and…"

"Let him go," Katie glared a Buford and narrowed her eyes, "Let him go Buford, or I swear you'll be sorry."

Buford laughed and glared at Phineas, "What? Your little girly friend is trying to…"

Phineas grabbed him by the wrist, twisted it and flipped him on the floor and kicked his side. Buford groaned in pain and Phineas shook his head, "Just stay down. It'll only be worse if you try to stand." He looked up at Baljeet with narrowed eyes, "You want some too Tjinder?" Baljeet held his hands up and he slowly backed away, "Let the others know what you saw." Baljeet nodded, turned and quickly walked away from them, "Fucker,"

He turned and put his books in his locker and closed it, "Are you okay?" Phineas looked at her in confusion, "You just beat up Buford and you're acting like it was nothing."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to be pushed around," he sighed and shook his head, "I know you hate violence and I'm sorry I had to do that with you here, but…"

"It's fine, Phineas," Katie slightly smiled, "You were just defending yourself, nothing wrong with that." Phineas sighed and nodded before the two of them walked away from an injured Buford.

Phineas sat at his desk and scribbled in his notebook when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Katie sitting next to him with a small smile, "Need a partner?"

"Yeah, sure," Phineas smiled and Katie scooted closer to him and the two of them focused on their work.

Katie and Phineas sat at a table in the cafeteria and ate their lunch and laughed with one another, "Hey Katie," they stopped and looked up and saw Isabella and the other Fireside Girls standing in front of them, "What are you doing with this idiot? He beat up his father last night and he beat up Buford earlier." Katie narrowed her eyes and Isabella rolled her eyes, "Just come sit with your friends. He isn't worth the…"

"Shut up," Katie warned and the girls looked shocked, "He didn't do anything but defend himself! And you guys aren't my friends, you kicked me out of the Fireside Girls when I said something about Phineas!"

She started panted and Phineas half smiled and rubbed her back, "Calm down, Katie. We don't want to cause a scene." Katie took a few deep breaths, "Better?"

Katie sighed and half smiled, "Better, thanks."

"Whatever," they heard Adyson Sweetwater scuff, "Just don't come crawling back to us when he hurts you," they looked up and saw the six of them walk away from the table.

Katie sighed and shook her head, "Idiots," she looked over at Phineas and saw a frown on his face, "Hey," he looked up in confusion and Katie half smiled, "Don't listen to them. I know you won't hurt me on purpose," Phineas frowned and nodded, "Now c'mon, we need to finish eating lunch because I have gym next,"

"Yeah, and I have history," the two teenagers continued to eat and talk to one another.

School had ended for the day and the students walked away from the educational building and went their separate ways. Katie and Phineas walked down the street as a cool wind blew past them. Phineas took his scarf off and put it on Katie. The blonde faintly smiled and shook her head, "You know my mom's going to yell at me for having this, right?"

"Nah, I'll come inside with you and just let her know I didn't want you getting cold," Katie smiled and rolled her eyes.

The two teenagers walked through the front door of the Parker house and saw that Katie's parents weren't home. Katie looked at Phineas and handed him his scarf, "Thanks," Phineas smiled and nodded before wrapping the scarf around his neck, "Uh…if you want, you can stay here until my parents get home. You know your family is going to give you a hard time when you walk through the door,"

"I know, but I'll be fine," Phineas assured with a smile before hugging her. Katie's green eyes widened, "Thanks for the offer though,"

Katie sighed and half smiled before hugging him back, "No problem Phineas, just know the offer is always opened if your family gives you a hard time," Phineas nodded, broke from the hug and walked out of the house. Katie smiled and shook her head, "See you soon Phineas."

Phineas walked through the front door and saw his parents, Candace and Ferb staring at him. Linda stood up and glared at her son, "Why would you attack that poor boy in…"

"I was defending myself," Phineas narrowed his eyes, "You know, something you fucking morons haven't been doing for the past three fucking years. I never knew Isabella liked and at this point, I don't give a damn. The only people who have been nice to me are Katie and her parents. So the rest of you fucking morons can jump off a bridge and die!" Ferb and Lawrence jumped up and star running towards, only to be cut short when Phineas punched them across the jaw, "I thought I warned you morons I'm a black belt in five different styles of martial arts,"

"Phineas," Linda took a deep breath and Phineas looked at her, "I'm sorry, but if you're going to resort to violence like this…you can't live here anymore." Phineas' eyes widened as Ferb and Lawrence stood up and rubbed their jaws, "I'm sorry, but if you're going to lash out like this, it's best if you just pack your bags and leave."

"But I'm only sixteen and…"

"That's not our problem, Phineas," Linda narrowed her eyes, "Go pack your belongings and then get out."

"But it's the middle of winter and we've got that bad snowstorm heading this way and…"

"Again, not our problem, now this is your last chance. Go pack your belongings and get the hell out of here," Phineas sighed, shook his head and walked out the house, slamming the door behind him.

Phineas sat under a bridge and shivered as the cold wind blew and snow began to fall. He rubbed his chest as his teeth clattered, "Fucking bastards…just for defending myself." The wind began to howl and Phineas shivered again, "Well…it looks like I'm going to freeze to death and no one is going to give a fuck about me and…"

"Phineas," He looked up and saw Katie and her parents walking over to him, "Phineas, what are you doing out in this storm? You're going to freeze to death,"

"P…P…parents thre…threw me out," Katie's eyes widened and her parents looked angered, "Th…they sa…said if I…use v…v…violence then…then I ha…ha…have to leave,"

"Phineas…honey, why don't you come home with us, it's going to be twelve below tonight and you don't look like you're prepared for that," Katie's mother offered, "C'mon honey, the car is right across the street," Phineas nodded and stood up before the four of them walked across the street.

Phineas sat on the bed in the guest room with his forearms resting on his lap, his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Katie walking into the room, "Hey," Phineas smiled and waved, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, thanks," Katie half smiled and nodded before sitting next to him, "And uh…thanks for um…getting me out of this storm,"

"No problem, Phineas," Katie smiled and stood up, "C'mon, my parents are sleeping and there's a horror movie marathon and I want to watch it," Phineas half smiled and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

The two teenagers sat on the couch in the living room with the glow of the TV screen being the only source of light in the room while the screams of terror from the horror movie that was currently playing filled the room. Katie leaned up against Phineas and Phineas wrapped his arm around her as the two teenagers continued to watch the movie while the wind howled outside and the snow continued to fall from the sky.

Katie's parents walked down to the living room the following morning and saw the two teenagers on the couch sleeping with their daughter sleeping on top of Phineas and Phineas had an arm wrapped around her. The two walked down the rest of the stairs and Katie's mother walked over to the sleeping teens and threw a blanket over them and the two adults walked into the kitchen.

Phineas moaned and opened his eyes to see Katie sleeping on top of him and his eyes widened, "Oh crap…I hope Mr. and Mrs. Parker didn't see this and throw me out because…"

"We wouldn't dream of throwing you out in the middle of winter, Phineas," he looked up and saw Katie's parents walking out of the kitchen, "Not only will that be wrong, but Katie will resent us,"

"Oh…so uh…are you guys mad that me and Katie slept down here last night?"

"Not at all," Katie's father chuckled and shook his head, "And you shouldn't feel worried about this,"

"Yeah, thanks,"

"Also, you're stuck there until Katie wakes up," Phineas' eyes widened and Katie's mother chuckled, "Yes, Katie is not easy to get up, and since the schools are closed because of the snow, we see no reason to wake her up." Before Phineas could argue, Katie's parents turned around and walked away from the two teenagers.

Phineas sighed and looked down at the sleeping blonde on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Guess I can't complain, it is a snow day after all," he yawned and slowly fell back asleep.

Katie looked out the window and watched as Phineas shoveled snow from the steps and walkway. She sighed and heard her mother say, "It's good to see your friend is helping around the house," Katie frowned and nodded and her mother walked up to her and looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Katie?"

"I'm mad at Phineas' family for throwing him out in the middle of winter like that,"

"I know sweetie, your father and I aren't happy about it either," they looked out the window and saw Phineas walking up to the house, shovel in hand.

Katie moved away from the window and walked up to the door and set the shovel aside before picking up the back of rock salt, "Phineas why don't you stay inside for a few minutes to warm up?"

"I will after I lay some salt down," Phineas smirked, "If I wait, it'll be that much harder. So I figured I can take care of it now," Katie sighed and nodded before Phineas turned and walked out of the house again.

Katie and Phineas walked down the freshly shoveled sidewalk as the cool air blew past them. Phineas looked at Katie and saw her shivering slightly. He half smiled and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, "Phineas, are you trying to get sick or get me in trouble?"

"What? I wouldn't feel right if you're cold," Katie half smiled and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I want to thank you again," Katie looked confused and Phineas sighed, "You and your parents saved me last night when you didn't have to and…"

"Stop right there Phineas, it wouldn't be right if we left you out in the cold like that and you know you could've come to the house instead of sitting in the middle of the storm like that." Katie frowned and laid her head on Phineas' shoulder and Phineas wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I know you don't like to be a bother or anything, but you were more than welcome to come back to the house last night."

Phineas half smiled and lightly kissed the side of her head, "Yeah, I know Katie,"

Katie smiled and nuzzled closer to Phineas, "Good," Phineas lightly rubbed Katie's back as the wind began howling, "We uh…we better get home before my mom decides to ground us," Phineas nodded in agreement and the two of them turned around and walked down the street.

Katie and Phineas walked through the front door and Katie's parents looked up from the couch, "Katie, why are you wearing Phineas' coat?" her mother asked and arched a brow.

"It's my fault Mrs. Parker," Phineas sighed, "I saw Katie was cold so I gave her my jacket. I wouldn't have felt right if I left her freezing like that," Katie's parents looked at them and Phineas frowned and sighed, "I uh…I'll just get my coat and um…be out of your hair."

He was about to take his jacket from Katie when they heard Katie's mother sigh, "Phineas, it's good to see you care for Katie, but she has her own coat and you shouldn't let yourself get sick over nothing," Phineas nodded, "Good, now you two better stay in, another snowstorm is coming,"

"Oh come on, I just shoveled and…"

"Calm down, Phineas," Katie smiled and lightly rubbed Phineas' back, "Me and my parents appreciate you doing that, but no one can control the weather," Phineas sighed and nodded before the two teenagers sat down.

Phineas stared out the window of the guest room as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He sighed and he heard the door open, "Hey Phineas," he looked back and saw Katie walking into the room, "What'cha doing," Phineas gave a small smile and waved and Katie slightly frowned, "Sorry, I didn't mean it,"

"I know Katie, it's just…I haven't heard that for three years," Katie nodded and walked up to him and the two teenagers stared out the window as the snow began to fall, "Am I wrong?" he looked at Katie and saw the confused look on her face, "For not noticing Isabella's feelings and everything?"

"Well do you feel wrong?" Phineas frowned and shook his head, "Good, because you're not. You were just…a little oblivious, that's all," Phineas gave a small smile and Katie shook her head, "It isn't your fault Phineas, instead of dropping hints, Isabella should've just told you and not make you out to be the bad guy."

"Yeah, you're right," Phineas sighed and sat on the bed and Katie sat down next to him, "I guess we're going to have a four-day weekend,"

"And you say that like it's a bad thing," Katie softly smiled and Phineas smirked, "Don't worry Phineas, we all need a little vacation away from school."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, are we going to have another movie marathon?"

"Duh," Katie smirked and stood up, "It's not every week we have a four-day weekend." Phineas rolled his and stood up and the two teenagers walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Katie and Phineas sat on the couch, watching TV when Katie yawned and leaned up against Phineas, forcing him to lay down with her on top of him. Phineas looked down in confusion, "Uh…Katie, I don't think your parents will appreciate if we sleep down here again,"

Katie smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Phineas, my parents won't mind," she nuzzled closer to him, "Besides, I'm just getting a little comfortable," Phineas sighed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around her and the two of them continued to watch TV.

Katie's parents walked down the stairs and saw the two teenagers sleeping on the couch. Katie's father sighed and shook his head, "Are they going to make a habit out of this?"

"Oh hush," Katie's smiled and rolled her eyes, "You know that Katie has had a crush on Phineas since they were three, and that spoiled brat Isabella and her mother moved into the neighborhood and she practically bullied poor Katie to stay away from Phineas," she walked over to the two teenagers and draped a blanket over them before the two adults walked into the kitchen.

The two teenagers moaned as they opened their eyes. Katie looked up and slightly smiled and nuzzled closer to Phineas, "I told you that my parents wouldn't mind,"

"Yeah, you did," Katie scooted closer to Phineas and Phineas arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"What? I can't get a little more comfortable?"

Phineas sighed and nodded, "Don't you two look comfortable, like a couple of young lovers," they looked up and saw Katie's mother walking into the living room and Katie's eyes widened and her cheeks began to turn a bright pink, "Oh relax Katie, I didn't say anything about you having a crush on him since you were three,"

"Mom,"

"Whoops, I guess I did," Katie's mother laughed before turning around and walked back into the kitchen.

Phineas looked at Katie and frowned, "So…you had a crush on me too?" he sighed and shook his head, "Damnit Katie, I'm sorry, I guess I am the bad…"

"Phineas, stop, you had no idea about my crush," Katie sighed and nuzzled closer to him, "When I was ready to tell you, Isabella moved into the neighborhood and she bullied me to stay away from you. I joined the Fireside Girls when I learned they would be helping you and Ferb with your projects, but after every day and meeting, she'd bully me some more,"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Katie frowned and Phineas rubbed her back, "If my best friend was being bullied, I'd like to know and…"

"I was afraid, okay?" Phineas looked confused and Katie sighed, "I thought you had feelings for Isabella and that you'll take her side over mine and it'll ruin our friendship and…"

"But I don't have any feelings for her outside of a former friendship," Katie looked up in disbelief and Phineas sighed, "No, I didn't. I was actually working on those projects to impress this one girl. She's been my best friend since we were in diapers and when she stopped hanging out with me, I got upset,"

"So…you had a crush on me too?" Phineas slightly smirked and nodded, "So what do we do about that?" Phineas cupped his hand on Katie's cheek and the two teenagers inched closer to each other.

Their lips touched and Katie wrapped her arms around Phineas' neck. The two soon separated and a light pink hue crossed Katie's cheeks, "So…what does this mean?"

"Well…we could try dating," Phineas suggested and rubbed the back of his head, "I mean…" before he could finish, Katie wrapped her arms around Phineas' neck and pressed her lips again.

Katie separated from Phineas and slightly smiled, "You talk too much, Phineas," Phineas chuckled and Katie nuzzled closer to him, "I guess we can date, it might be nice,"

 _ **This is something I'm going to be working on. I don't know where I'm going with it, but for those who are wondering, Katie and Phineas are my favorite characters so apologies in advance to anyone who likes anyone who will be bashed in this story. Enjoy everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Galaxnia-the-Seedrian: No, it's M rated for future chapters. Taking that as a compliment. It could happen, I never seen it for myself, but I'm sure it is possible. And I did say character bashing as well. And this is going to have multiple chapters. I just like writing anywhere between 2,000 and 5,000 words when I'm in the zone.**_

 _ **Guest: More is coming soon enough.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Katie and Phineas walked down the street while the snow crunched under their feet. Phineas looked at the blonde-haired girl and frowned slightly, "Hey Katie," Katie looked up in confusion and Phineas sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Listen…if I were in anyway a jerk to you in the past, I'm…"

"Calm down, Phineas," Katie softly smiled and leaned up against him, "Remember what I told you a few days ago that you had no idea about this and I was too scared to tell you how I felt and that Isabella was bullying me." Phineas sighed and Katie lightly kissed his cheek, "Don't beat yourself up, Phineas,"

Phineas sighed again and nodded, "Yeah, right," he looked up and saw the school coming into view, "We better get moving before the first bell rings," Katie nodded and they continued walking towards the school.

The students walked up to their lockers and began turning the dials on the locks. Phineas opened his locker and began shoving several books in it before closing it, "So you didn't freeze to death," he smirked and turned around to see Ferb standing behind with a look of hatred crossing his face, "Mother and father had hoped you had died in the cold and…"

"Well prick, I've had some help from my girlfriend and her family," Ferb's eyes widened and Katie walked up next to Phineas and Phineas wrapped an arm around her, "You see Ferb, if Katie and her parents didn't find me on that first night, I would've froze to death,"

"Phineas, we better get to class. We wouldn't want to cause a scene," Katie smiled and Phineas nodded, "Good, let's go,"

"In a minute, Katie," Phineas looked at Ferb and smirked, "You know, you can do me one little favor and give a message to mom and dad for me." Phineas punched him across the jaw and Ferb fell back, "Make sure they get it. And give them a little footnote following it. Tell them that's for kicking me out," he kicked him in the side before he looked at Katie and sighed, "I uh…sorry you saw that, but…"

"Phineas, let's just go before something else can happen," Katie grabbed Phineas by the hand and began pulling him away.

The two walked down the hall and Phineas looked back at his beaten brother before looking at his girlfriend and frowned, "So uh…sorry about…"

"Phineas, are you looking for trouble?" Katie stopped and looked back with a slight frown and Phineas looked confused, "We just started dating, you've been away from your family for a few days and now you're lashing out at Ferb in school? I didn't say anything when you beat the hell out of Buford last week because you were defending yourself, but attacking people at random like…"

"Katie…the way he talked to me…saying how I should've froze to death this weekend…I lost my common sense and something snapped in me." Katie frowned and Phineas sighed and shook his head, "But…if you think that isn't right…I'll pack what little stuff I have when school lets out and you and your parents won't see me again,"

"Phineas," he looked at her in confusion and Katie slapped him across the face before kissing him, confusing the redheaded genius, "I'm not going to force my boyfriend to live on the streets in the middle of winter and my parents wouldn't either, but I don't think it's a good idea to go around and picking fights like that,"

Phineas stared at her in confusion before sighed and chuckling. Katie looked confused and Phineas stopped chuckling and looked at the blonde-haired girl and smirked, "You are one confusing customer, Katie Parker," Katie arched a brow and Phineas sighed and hugged her, "You slap me across the face and then kiss me like nothing happened,"

"Only because I'm trying to keep you out of trouble. I don't want you getting detention or suspended because of your fiery temper," Phineas sighed and nodded as the bell's ringing echoed through the school and Katie slightly smiled, "I'll see you in math,"

"Alright," Phineas kissed her forehead before the two turned and walked away from each other.

Katie sat at her desk, focusing on her work when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Looking up, her eyes narrowed when she saw Ginger Hirano sitting next to her, "So we saw that hideous display earlier. How can you hang out with someone who will beat up their own stepbrother?" Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking back down at her work, "But then again, we all saw you slap the little troll, so I guess you're starting to see how horrible of a person he really is,"

"You think he's horrible, just for defending himself," Katie quietly hissed and looked back up, "Do you know why Phineas lashed out at Ferb like that? It was because his family threw him out in the middle of a snowstorm a few days ago and he made a stupid joke on how he should've froze to death. Me and my parents saw him in the middle of the street and offered him a place to stay."

"And now you're starting to regret that decision, right? Now you've got the biggest asshole in the school living with you and your parents and soon enough you guys are going to be too scared to throw him out and…"

"My parents know I would resent them if they throw my _boyfriend_ out in the middle of winter," Ginger looked shocked and Katie slightly smirked, "Come now Ginger, don't tell me you've forgotten the times Isabella ogled over Phineas and then bully me to keep away from him. Did you have any idea why she did that? It was because ever since we were three, I've had a crush on Phineas," Ginger felt her left eye begin to twitch before the two former friends heard tapping on the chalkboard and they looked up before apologizing simultaneously and focused on their work again.

Phineas sat in the back of class with a bored expression on his face as he drew in his notebook. He looked up and scanned the classroom and saw a few students staring at him with narrowed eyes. He shook his head before looking down again and mumbled under his breath, "Assholes, the lot of them. I don't feel guilty for what I did to Ferb and there's nothing these bastards could do to change my mind."

"Hey dinner bell," he looked up and narrowed his eyes at Buford, "You're getting a little violent lately. Maybe I should pound some sense into you," he cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Anyway last words?"

"Yeah, which animal goes hoot?" before Buford could respond, Phineas swiftly kicked him under the desk and he grunted, "Well? Which animal goes hoot?"

"Ow," Buford hissed in pain before backing away from Phineas' desk and Phineas smirked, "You're dead for that, dinner bell!"

"Mr. Van Stomm," Buford looked back at the stern teacher and the teacher glared down at him, "Do you find my class boring that you have to interrupt my teaching?" Phineas slightly smirked and Buford's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

The bell rang and the students walked out of their classrooms. Katie spotted Phineas by the water fountain and she walked up to him, "Hey Phineas," he looked back and slightly smiled before turning around and got a drink, "What'cha doing?"

"Trying to retain my laughter," he stood up and looked back with a smirk, "I just got Buford in trouble and now he's going to be serving a lunch detention today,"

"And how did you manage to do that?" Phineas smirked and shook his head and Katie rolled her eyes, "Anyway…I talked to Ginger for a bit in class…she um…she's trying to convince me that inviting you to live with me and my parents is going to bite me in the butt. I told her that I'd resent my parents if they threw you out. I told her that we're dating too…she shut up right away,"

"Heh, well let's just hope this isn't going to bite us in the ass," the bell rang and Phineas sighed, "Let's get to class," Katie nodded and the two held hands as they walked to their math class.

 _ **Okay, I wasn't really in the zone while writing this chapter, but I was close to it. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DavidC20OfficalWriter: Good to know. Yeah, she's going to support him no matter what.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

The sound of lockers opening filled the halls of the school and students grabbed their books and got ready to leave for the day. Phineas closed his locker and turned and began walking away. Hearing shouting, he stopped and looked down the hall with narrowed eyes before a loud slap echoed through the hall. He walked down the hall towards the source of the sound to find Isabella and the Fireside Girls hovering over Katie as Katie held her reddening cheek. His eyes narrowed as he ran up to them and stood in front of Katie and glared at the girls, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this Phineas," Isabella narrowed her eyes, "This doesn't concern you and…"

"That's where you're wrong, Isabella, since you and your band of misfits attacked my girlfriend, it became my business," Phineas narrowed his eyes as Katie stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Phineas looked back and Katie sighed, "Let's just go home, Phineas." Phineas arched a brow and Katie slightly smiled, "Don't lower yourself to their level. We need to get home. My aunt and uncle are coming over today and I'm sure they'd like to meet you," Phineas sighed and nodded before wrapping an arm around her and the two walked past the group and headed towards the door.

The two teenagers walked down the street and Phineas looked at Katie and narrowed his eyes at the red mark across her cheek, "It's considered rude to stare, Phineas," Katie looked up with a small smile crossing her lips, "I'm fine Phineas. I mean it stings a little, but I'm fine,"

"Hmm…if you say so…I just hope your parents don't blame me for that mark,"

"They won't," Phineas looked at her in confusion and Katie slightly smiled, "My parents know you wouldn't lay a hand on me, so they'll know that this wasn't your doing," Phineas arched a brow and Katie shook her head, "And no, my aunt and uncle won't blame you either."

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Alright, if you're sure," Katie smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

The two walked through the front door and Katie sat down and Phineas sighed, "I uh…I'll go fix you up an icepack." Katie softly smiled and nodded before Phineas walked into the kitchen.

Katie and Phineas sat in Katie's room doing their homework when a light knock on the door caught their attention. They looked up and Katie's mother walked into the room, "Katie, your aunt and uncle are here."

Katie smiled and nodded, "Okay mom, we'll be down in a minute," her mother nodded before turning around and walked out of the room. Katie sighed and closed her book before standing up, "Well we better go downstairs before my aunt and uncle come up here." Phineas looked confused, "If they see us in the room together…they'll decide to tease us…in certain ways."

"They'll think we were having sex?"

"That, along with a few other ways," Katie looked at Phineas and slightly smiled, "Well let's go. I told you that my aunt and uncle want to you." Phineas nodded before closing his book and stood up and the two teenagers walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Katie walked up to her aunt and uncle and smiled as she hugged, "Aunt Cathy, Uncle Tom," her relatives smiled and hugged her back before she broke from the hug and walked back to Phineas, "Aunt Cathy, Uncle Tom, this is my boyfriend Phineas Flynn, Phineas, this is my Aunt Cathy and Uncle Tom,"

The two adults stared at the redhead genius for a moment before Katie's aunt arched a brow and shook her head, "Well it's nice to see you have a boyfriend, but shouldn't he be home? It's getting close to dinner time," Katie frowned and Phineas looked away with narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry, was he invited to stay for dinner?"

"No, Aunt Cathy, it's just…"

"My family threw me out last week in the middle of a bad snowstorm," Katie, her parents and her aunt and uncle looked at Phineas. Katie and her parents frowned and while aunt and uncle looked confused as Phineas took a deep breath, "Three years ago…I accidently hurt someone and I had no idea how she felt about me, so she stopped hanging out with me and soon my friends and family started to belittle me."

"Phineas, you don't have to explain anything," Katie pleaded.

"I know, but I want to," Phineas frowned and continued, "It wasn't until recently that I found out she had a crush on me. During the past three years I've been taking up marital arts and I'm a black belt in several different types. Earlier last week, I got into an argument with my family, snuck out and came here. Katie and her parents were kind enough to allow me to stay."

The two looked at him in confusion and Katie's father sighed, "I think you can stop son,"

Phineas shook his head and continued, "The following day, I got into a bit of a confrontation with some of my former friends at school. When I got home, my family was quick to yell at me, so I decided to yell back and when my stepbrother and stepfather were about to hit me, I defended myself, after which my mother told me that I had to leave. I told her that I'm only sixteen and that there was a bad snowstorm approaching she showed no sympathy and simply said it's not their problem. If it weren't for Katie and her parents, I would've been a popsicle,"

The room fell silent while Katie held Phineas' hand and the four adults looked down with frowns crossing their faces. Katie's mother cleared her throat, "Why uh…why don't you two go finish your homework," the two teenagers nodded and turned and walked back up the stairs.

The two walked into Katie's room and Katie looked at Phineas and frowned, "You know…you didn't have to tell my aunt and uncle what happened to you. You could've just lied and said you were staying for dinner and…"

"I didn't want to lie, Katie, your family seems too nice to lie to," Katie continued to frown and Phineas sighed, "Besides, I guess I had to tell other people about it too, so I'll be fine." He looked at Katie and frowned, "How's your cheek?"

"It's fine, thanks for asking," Phineas nodded and Katie walked over to her bed, "Well we better finish our homework,"

"Right," Phineas sighed and walked over to the bed and the two sat down and began working on their homework again.

 _ **A few things happened while writing this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DavidC20OfficalWriter: Yeah, but it's cool. They have the support of Katie's parents and her aunt and uncle.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Katie and Phineas finished their homework and stood up and began stretching. There was a knock at the door and they looked back to see Katie's mother walking into the room, "Kids, dinner is ready," they nodded and Katie's mother sighed, "And Katie, your aunt and uncle are going to be staying for the night, so Phineas is going to have to sleep in here with you tonight,"

"Mom, Aunt Cathy and Uncle Tom will tease us. You know how they can get and…"

"I know, but don't worry. And besides, your father and I know you two won't do anything." Her mother smiled before turning around and walked away. The two teenagers looked at each other for a few moments before walking out the room and down the stairs.

Dinner was silent and the two teenagers stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Phineas looked at Katie and sighed, "Hey Katie," Katie stopped and looked at him in confusion, "Listen…if you're uncomfortable with me staying in your room, tell me and I'll sleep down here or something,"

"Dork," Katie smiled and rolled her eyes, "We've practically slept together this past weekend, so one more day isn't going to make much of a difference." She lightly kissed his cheek, "Now we better finish up here before my mom and aunt decide to find a way to tease us," Phineas smiled and nodded as they continued to wash the dishes.

The two teenagers walked into Katie's room in their pajamas and Katie sat on her bed while Phineas sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Katie looked at him and frowned slightly, "You're not planning to sleep on the floor, are you?"

"Well…yeah,"

Katie rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her. Phineas arched a brow and Katie sighed, "C'mon Phineas. The bed should be big enough for the both of us. I mean we didn't sleep on the couch this weekend together and it's a hell of a lot smaller than the bed." Phineas nodded before standing up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Katie.

Katie slightly smiled and rested her head on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas looked down in confusion and arched brow, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired," she shifted her weight, forcing Phineas to lay down and she laid on top of him, an arm wrapped around her torso and her head resting on his chest.

Phineas slightly smiled and rubbed her back, "Maybe you'll be a little more comfortable under the covers," Katie groaned before tugging on the covers and pulled them out from under the two of them and draped it over them. Phineas chuckled and shook his head before kissing the top of her head and continued to rub her back, "Right…you're just a stubborn as ever,"

"I'm not stubborn, you are," Katie yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "Anyway, are you okay?" Phineas looked down in confusion and Katie looked up with a slight frown crossing her lips, "You told my aunt and uncle what your family did and how the others have been treating you and no offense, but you're not the type of person to tell others when something is bugging you. You'd usually keep it bottled up,"

"Yeah, I'm fine Katie," Phineas sighed and Katie frowned, "Really, I'm fine," Katie sighed before throwing her arms around Phineas' neck without warning and pressed her lips against his. Phineas eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Katie's small waist and held her close.

The two teenagers separated and Katie slightly smiled, "If you say so Phineas," she yawned and laid back down on his chest, "I love you, Phineas,"

Phineas smiled and began stroking her blonde hair, "I love you too Katie," he continued to stoke her hair and listened to her breathing even out and the wind lightly howl outside the window.

The two teenagers walked down the street and Phineas let out a loud yawn. Katie looked at him in confusion and arched a brow, "What? Were you uncomfortable last night or something?"

"Nah, just uh…just decided to stay up late last night," Katie looked confused and Phineas shook his head, "My mind was just racing, that's all," Katie frowned and Phineas smiled before rubbing the top of her head, "It's nothing to worry about Katie, it's just…"

"Is it because of your family?" Phineas sighed and Katie shook her head before taking her phone out of her purse and began writing a message.

Phineas looked over her shoulder and arched a brow, "Uh…what are you doing?"

"A thing called none of your business, Phineas," Katie smiled and playfully pushed him away and shoved her phone back into her purse, "Anyway, why didn't you wake me last night if you couldn't sleep?"

"I think it'll look a little suspicious if we both go to school tired, so I let you sleep," Katie pouted and Phineas smiled and shook his head, "I'll be fine Katie, really,"

"Wow, you're really are stubborn, aren't you?" Phineas arched a brow and Katie sighed before kissing his cheek, "Well if you say you're going to be fine, I guess I can't argue,"

"Don't be like that, Katie," Phineas yawned and rubbed the top of her head, "I guess I should've told you about last night earlier, I'm sorry,"

Katie sighed and shook her head, "Let's just get to school before we end up late and get detention," Phineas nodded and took Katie by the hand and the two of them raced down the street, carefully avoiding the ice.

 _ **Okay, I want to apologize for the lackluster in this chapter. I have something planned for the next one. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DavidC20OfficalWriter: Right. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Guest #1: Um…yeah, you can expect more.**_

 _ **GuestD: Yes, it is.**_

 _ **Guest #2: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**_

 _ **Guest #3: You think so? Well yeah, it probably is.**_

 _ **Guest #4: Right. He does and that's good.**_

 _ **Guest #5: They'll focus on staying happy, don't worry, but I do have a few things instore for the ones who are being bashed in this story, so please, keep reading.**_

 _ **GuestDC20: Good to hear. I have something instore for them and all I can say at the moment is keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Katie and Phineas walked through the front door and sat Katie's parents and her aunt and uncle were nowhere to be found. Phineas looked at the blonde-haired girl in confusion, "Wait, I thought your mom didn't have work today,"

"She doesn't, but she and my dad are going out for the day…they won't be back until sometime tomorrow and my aunt and uncle had to get home." Phineas arched a brow and Katie slightly smiled and shook her head, "Come on, Phineas, we have homework to do." Phineas nodded before the two of them walked up the stairs to Katie's room.

The two sat on Katie's bed, doing their homework when Katie's phone went off. She took her phone out of her purse and looked down at the message with a small smile forming across her lips, "Hey Phineas," he looked up in confusion, "Do you think you can make us some dinner?"

Phineas arched a brow and shook his head, "I can, but wouldn't it be easier if…"

Before Phineas could finish, Katie pulled him by the arm and led him to the door, "Thanks Phineas," she lightly pushed him out of the room and closed the door, leaving Phineas in the hall in confusion before he turned and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Phineas stood in the kitchen, fixing dinner for him and Katie. He turned off the stove and sighed before taking the food off the stove and fixing two plates. He turned and walked out of the kitchen with the plates in his hands and began walking up the stairs.

He stood outside of Katie's room and lightly kicked on the door. A moment of silence passed by before he heard Katie call out, "Come in, Phineas,"

Phineas looked at the door in confusion, "Um…Katie, I can't open the door because…well because my hands are full," he stood in the hall, staring at the door for a few seconds before hearing the knob turn and watched as the door slowly open.

Phineas walked into the room and his eyes widened when he spotted Katie sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a white bra and matching panties. Katie slightly smiled before standing up and walked up to her boyfriend, "Why so surprised, Phineas?"

"Uh…Katie you um…you're a little on the…you um…you…underwear," Katie slightly smiled as she took the plates from Phineas and set them on the dresser, "I uh…I can leave…I mean…if you want me to…" Katie threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and Phineas' eyes widened.

Katie backed away with a faint smile across her lips and she began taking his shirt off, "My parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow and my aunt and uncle left today, so we're free to…"

"If your parents find out about this, I'm sure they'll ground you and kill me,"

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Dork," she turned and walked over to the bed and picked her phone up before turning around and walked back up to Phineas and showed him the phone, "As you can see, my mom is keeping my dad away. She's not completely comfortable leaving us alone, but all she thinks we're doing is having a little party for the two of us. I'm not stupid Phineas, I won't tell my parents what we're doing." Before Phineas could argue back, Katie grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the bed.

The two teenagers sat on the bed in their underwear and Katie sitting on Phineas' lap and her arms around his neck. She smiled and leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his and Phineas wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and held her close. Katie pulled back and faintly smiled as she lightly pushed Phineas back onto the bed and reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Tossing it aside, she revealed her exposed breasts and smirked, "Well Phineas, do you know what I'm going to do today?" ( _ **Bad pun, please don't kill me.**_ ) Phineas eyes widened as Katie leaned down again and pressed her lips against his.

Katie leaned up against the headboard with her left leg resting on Phineas' shoulder. Katie let out a moan and she bit her lip as she felt Phineas hardened dick slide into her wet pussy. Phineas looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're not, Phineas," Katie looked at him with a slight smile crossing her lips, "I'm fine, keep going." Phineas arched a brow and Katie leaned forward and smiled before pressing her lips against his.

Katie moaned as Phineas massaged her breasts and she felt his dick move in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. She looked down and slightly smirked, "Come on Phineas, you can do better than this," she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his before whispering, "Fuck me Phineas. Fuck me like you mean it," Phineas eyes widened before his quickened his pace and Katie began panting.

The two laid on the bed, under the covers, panting as sweat ran down their bodies and semen dripped out of Katie's pussy. Katie smiled and scooted closer to Phineas and wrapped her arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest. Phineas wrapped an arm around her and looked down with a panic look crossing his face, "Uh…Katie?" Katie looked up in confusion, "Uh…you do know there is now a chance you're pregnant and I don't think we can tell your parents we…"

Katie leaned up and kissed him before backing away with a faint smile crossing her lips, "Phineas, the chances of me being pregnant on the first time of having sex is high, but there's also a higher chance that I'm not. And even still…they won't do anything. My parents aren't the type of people to force me to get an abortion and they won't throw you out."

"Katie…"

"Look Phineas, I know you're panicking and everything, but why don't we worry about that when the time comes." Phineas sighed and Katie nuzzled closer to him, "Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet for now,"

Phineas sighed and rubbed her back, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He kissed the top of her head and held her close as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A mini lemon between the two. Before anyone says anything, no I don't think I'm moving too fast. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DavidC20OfficalWriter: No, they have no fear for the future and they are going to stand strong no matter what.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

A few weeks have passed and the young couple walked through the door of the school and walked down the hall. They walked up to their lockers and began turning the dials before Katie moaned and placed a hand on her stomach. Phineas looked at her and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Katie looked at him and slightly smiled, "I guess I had too much to eat this morning," Phineas arched a brow and Katie shook her head, "I'm fine Phineas. I just ate a little more than usual at breakfast,"

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Alright, if you say so," he opened his locker and took a book out before closing it, "Anyway, I need to get to history. I'll see you later," Katie smiled and nodded before Phineas kissed her forehead and turned and walked away.

Katie frowned and reached in her purse and took a small box out of it before sighing and shaking her head and dropped the box and continued to open her locker and took a book out and closed the locker before walking in the opposite direction from Phineas.

Katie sat down at her desk with her eyes focused on the work in front of her. She sighed and shook her head as she placed a hand on her stomach, "Damn it,"

"Nauseous," she looked up and saw Baljeet sitting in front of her, "You must be getting sick of Phineas living with you and your parents. Just say the word and Bufford will take care of him for good and…"

"What's wrong with me is none of your business Baljeet," Katie hissed before groaning and held her head up with her hand and shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you people? If anything, you should be harassing Isabella. It's her fault Phineas didn't notice her feelings," she sighed and cupped her hand over her eyes, "Just do yourself a favor and…"

"Miss Parker," she looked up with wide eyes as the teacher stared at her. She swallowed hard as the teacher walked up to her, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Katie shook her head and the teacher narrowed her eyes, "Well maybe you'd like to share it later in detention,"

"What,"

Before the teacher could respond, the sound of the bell filled the air. The teacher sighed and shook her head, "We'll talk later Miss Parker in lunch detention." Katie sighed before the students stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Katie walked up to her locker and angrily began turning the dial, "Whoa…you were in a calm mood earlier. What happened to…"

"Shut up Phineas," she snapped and looked back to see Phineas jump back slightly. She sighed and shook her head before leaning back against the locker, "I'm sorry Phineas, but my first period wasn't the best and it got worse when Ms. Jenkins gave me a lunch detention after I said something to Baljeet,"

She sighed again and Phineas frowned and walked up to her, "I'm uh…I'm sorry that Tjinder got you in trouble,"

Katie softly smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Phineas, karma is going to bite him sooner or later and besides, I'm sure Ms. Jenkins will let me explain what happened and I won't have to serve out the full detention." Phineas nodded and Katie moaned and rubbed her stomach, "Damn…I guess I ate more than I thought."

"Do you want me to walk you to the nurse?"

Katie slightly smiled and shook her head, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Phineas, we wouldn't want to be late to class and have me serve another detention and force you to serve one too," Phineas looked concerned and Katie sighed before turning around and continued to open her locker, "I'll be fine Phineas, I'm sure it's nothing serious,"

"Heh, you're stubborn," Phineas walked up to his locker and began turning the dial, "If it gets worse, can you please go to the nurse's office?" Katie rolled her eyes and wordlessly nodded.

Katie sat in the empty classroom while the teacher sat at her desk. Katie moaned and rubbed her stomach, "Is there a problem, Miss Parker?" Katie looked up and saw the teacher staring at her in confusion and concern, "Do you need to go to the restroom?"

"Uh…no Ms. Jenkins, I've just been feeling uneasy all morning." The teacher looked concerned and Katie shook her head, "I've had a big breakfast and I ate a bit more than I thought I did and it's not agreeing with me,"

"If you say so, Miss Parker," the teacher sighed and shook her head, "You may eat your lunch if you think you can keep it down," Katie looked confused before nodding and reached into her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag.

School had slowly ended and Phineas walked up to Katie and arched a brow, "So how are you feeling?"

"Better," Katie smiled and Phineas looked confused, "I told you I'd be fine. I probably did just eat too much at breakfast,"

"Right," he looked up and narrowed his eyes when he spotted Ginger and Baljeet walking down the hall, "Hey Baljeet!" they looked up and Phineas walked past Katie and up to the couple, "What's the big idea? Why the hell were you harassing Katie this morning?"

"Phineas, save yourself the trouble and just walk away," the Asian girl narrowed her eyes, "In case you've forgotten, there are only a handful of people who don't think you're in the wrong for what you did to Isabella and if you scare one of them off, you'll scare them all off,"

Phineas growled and Katie walked up to him and took hold of his hand, "Phineas…let's just go home. It happened this morning and there's nothing that you can do to fix it," Phineas took a deep breath as he felt himself calm down, "Yes, it is unfair that I got in trouble for his harassment, but there's nothing that can fix that now," Phineas nodded before the two turned their backs on the couple and began walking towards the door.

 _ **I'm sure everyone can guess what's wrong with Katie. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Killer HG: Maybe…I mean, probably…I basically gave it away, didn't I?**_

 _ **DavidC20OfficalWriter: You think so huh? Well…yeah, he's going to be supportive.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Katie's parents stood in front of a lone grave and Katie's father sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't look like anyone's come to visit you in a while, huh, Michael?" the two adults began brushing the snow away from the tombstone and read the name engraved on the stone, "Michael Flynn. March 23, 1975-April 17, 2004."

The two adults frowned and Katie's mother shook her head, "You'll be ashamed on how Linda and your daughter have been treating your son for the past three years. They, along with Linda's new husband, his son and all of Phineas' friends have been harassing him because of a simple misunderstanding. Katie has been the only one who's been there to help him out of his slump."

A cool wind blew past them and the two adults dug in their pockets and pulled out a couple of flasks, "Well…here's to you, Michael," Katie's father raised the flask before they two of them took a quick swig of the contents.

They closed the flasks and put them back in their pockets and Katie's mother sighed and shook her head, "We need to get home and make sure Katie and Phineas aren't causing any trouble…not that they will, but still," they turned and walked back to the car and climbed in it before driving down the paved road.

The two adults walked through the front door and spotted Katie and Phineas, sleeping on the couch in each other's arms with the TV on. The two adults rolled their eyes as Katie's father turned the TV off and her mother shook the two teenagers awake. Katie and Phineas sat up and moaned as they rubbed their eyes, "It's good to see you two didn't burn the house down," they yawned and Katie's mother rolled her eyes, "Did you two finish your homework?"

"Yeah mom,"

"Well then go wash up for dinner," they nodded and stood up, "And Phineas," he looked at the adults in confusion and arched a brow, "We went to the cemetery earlier to visit your father," Phineas frowned and looked away, "If you want, we'll take you the next time we…"

"No, thank you," Katie looked at her boyfriend in confusion as Phineas shook his head, "I don't want to take the chance on them being there,"

"We don't think that'll be a problem," Katie's father said and the two teenagers looked at him in confusion, "It doesn't look like anyone has been visiting him lately," Phineas frowned and looked away again, "It's up to you though," Phineas sighed and nodded as Katie's parents walked into the kitchen.

"Phineas," he looked up a Katie in confusion, "Is there a reason why you don't want to visit your dad's grave?"

"No, I just don't want to run the chance that my mom and sister being there," Katie frowned and Phineas slightly smiled, "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Phineas," Katie smiled and began pulling him by his arm, "Let's go see if my parents need any help," Phineas sighed and nodded before the two of them walked into the kitchen and began helping Katie's parents.

Katie sat up on her bed and cupped a hand over her eyes and shook her head. She rubbed her stomach and frowned, "I'm just getting sick. I've had a big breakfast, a late lunch and the chicken was probably undercooked." She looked over to her dresser and saw a small box sticking out of her purse, "No, and even still, it's too early to find out," she heard a knock on her door and she looked up in confusion before standing up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Phineas standing outside of her room, "What are you doing Phineas? We have school tomorrow,"

"Well let's see, you've been acting strange all morning and then you looked like you were getting sick after dinner,"

"I don't know what you're talking about Phineas," Katie looked away and Phineas sighed, "I'm fine, alright? I probably just have a strange stomach bug," Phineas rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her forehead and Katie looked up in confusion, "What are you doing? I said I have a stomach bug, not a fever,"

"Yeah, but normally you'll run a fever if you're sick and…"

"I'm fine Phineas, I just have a bad stomach bug," she swatted his hand away and sighed before shaking her head, "I'm fine, really,"

Phineas got ready to say something when they heard a voice behind them say, "Maybe she's telling you the truth, they looked back and saw Katie's mother walking up behind them, "Phineas, why don't you go back to bed. I'd like to talk to my daughter alone," Phineas, confused and nodded before turning around and walked back to the guest room and Katie's mother stepped into Katie's room and closed the door behind her.

Katie sat on her bed while her mother stood in front of her, glaring at her with her arms crossed, "So…who do you think you're fooling, Katie?" Katie looked away and her mother sighed and shook her head, "Katie, I'm not mad, but don't you think you should tell Phineas about this?"

"About what mom? I have a stomach bug. Nothing more, nothing less," she looked at and her mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And I already told him that I'm not feeling well, so I don't know…" before she could finish, Katie watched in her as her mother turned and reached into her purse, pulling out a small box, "That's not mine. One of the girls at school must've accidently put that in my purse after gym,"

"Uh-huh, and you expect me to believe that one of the girls at your school just happen to randomly put a pregnancy test in your purse?" Katie frowned and looked down, "Why don't you take it to make sure it's just a stomach bug?"

"Mom…it's too soon to take it," her mother looked confused and Katie frowned, "It's only been a few weeks since…well since me and Phineas had sex and…"

"So you admit that you and Phineas had sex," Katie frowned and silently nodded, "When was this?" Katie looked away and her mother walked up to her and sat down next to her, "Sweetie…I'm not mad, but I'd like to know when this happened,"

Katie looked up and frowned, "Um…do you remember when I asked you to keep dad away from the house that day? Yeah, that's when it happened," Katie laid back and sighed, "But it was one time, mom. There's no way it's possible,"

"Well one time is all it takes," her mother frowned and stood up, dropping the box next to her daughter, "Take the test in a couple of weeks and see what happens. If you are, I think you should tell Phineas," Katie frowned as her mother turned and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Katie frowned and saw up before picking up the box next to her and looked it over. She stood up and walked over to her dresser and dropped it in her purse before closing it and sighed, "Mom is just trying to scare me. I'm not pregnant," she turned and walked back to the bed and laid down and pulled the covers over her. She placed a hand on her stomach and yawned before slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Some minor backstory to Phineas' history and some light shined on Katie's possible situation. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guest: More is coming.**_

 _ **DavidC20OffcialWriter: Good to know. It's going to happen sooner rather than later.**_

 _ **INVITED: Yeah, she is having problems, but she is going to tell him.**_

 _ **Analyst W: I'll update it. Good to hear.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**_

Katie walked out of her room and closed the door behind her, "Hey Katie," she looked back and saw Phineas walking up to her, "Are you ready for school?" she sighed and shook her head. Phineas arched a brow and looked at her in confusion, "Are you feeling sick again?"

He reached up to feel her forehead when she backed away and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "No Phineas, I just need to take care of something. I'll meet up with you at school," Phineas looked confused and Katie sighed, "Just get to school and I'll meet you there,"

She lightly kissed his cheek and Phineas sighed, "Yeah, alright," he turned and walked down the hall and down the stairs. Katie stood in the hall and heard the front door open and close again before she sighed and turned and walked into the bathroom.

Phineas walked up to his locker and began turning the dial, "Hey loser," he groaned and ignore the voice behind him and continued to open his locker, "Hey, I'm talking to you,"

"I know Addyson, and I ignored you," he looked back with narrowed eyes and Addyson glared at him, "Do you idiots have anything better to do? Doesn't harassing me get old and tiresome?" Addyson growled in annoyance and Katie ran up to the two and panted. Confused, Phineas arched a brow, "Are you okay, Katie?"

"Phineas…I need to talk to you," before Phineas could reply, Katie took him by the hand and led him away from the lockers and Addyson stared at them in confusion.

The two teenagers stopped in front of the maintenance closet and Phineas looked at Katie and sighed, "Okay Katie, not that I don't apricate you dragging me away from Addyson, but what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately and I doubt that a stomach bug is the cause of it,"

"It's not…Phineas…do you remember when we were home alone,"

"Katie…"

"And I said…"

"Katie," Katie looked at him and Phineas sighed and shook his head, "I know what you're trying to say, but are you sure?" Katie nodded and reached in her purse and pulled out a positive pregnancy test.

The air between the two grew slight for several moments and Katie frowned and slowly stepped towards her boyfriend, "Phineas…say something…please," Phineas sighed and wrapped his arms around her, shocking her as he pulled her into a hug, "Heh…this is great…but uh….do your parents know about this?"

"My mom has a good idea, and we're going to have to tell my dad," the bell rang and Katie sighed and broke from the hug, "I need to get to science class…I'll see you later,"

"Yeah, okay," he kissed her forehead, "Um…listen…if anything happens to you…text me and…"

"Calm down Phineas, I'll be fine," Katie smiled and walked past him. Phineas sighed and shook his head before walking in the opposite direction of Katie.

Katie sat at her desk, focusing on her work and placed a hand on her flat stomach. A small smile crossed her lips and she heard a voice, "What's the joke?" she looked up in confusion and saw Milly Donato standing in front of her and Katie narrowed her eyes, "Well I got a joke…Phineas, the end,"

"You know that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What the hell do you want Milly? I'm busy and…"

"Can't I talk to a friend without it being about anything?" Katie glared at her and Milly's eyes widened, "I mean, I'd like to have a normal conversation with you and…"

"You kicked me out of the Fireside Girls, you and the others surrounded me and slapped me across the face, what can you possibly want to talk about?"

Milly got ready to answer when they heard the teacher, "Miss Donato, Miss Parker, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" they looked back and saw the entire class looking back at them and the teacher glaring at them, "Well?"

"Uh…no, Mr. Jackson," they answered in unison before looking back down at their work.

Phineas sat in the back of the class, trying to focus on his work. He sighed and shook his head, "Hey Phineas," he looked up in annoyance and saw Isabella sitting in front of him, "What'cha doing?" Phineas growled and shook his head, "Oh don't be like that Phineas. You know we could…"

"I'm dating Katie and I'm happy," Phineas looked up with narrowed eyes and his teeth clinched, "I don't know what the hell you're planning Isabella and personally, I don't give a damn. So I didn't notice your feelings for me, that's not my fault, it's yours for not being more direct with me." Isabella frowned and Phineas sighed and looked down at his work, "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do and I have a lot on my mind and you talking to me is very distracting,"

"Don't be like that Phineas, maybe I was a little…"

"Isabella…I'm warning you, leave me alone,"

"Mr. Flynn," he looked up and saw the teacher looked at him in confusion, "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" he swallowed hard and the teacher hummed, "Or maybe you'd like to share with me in an afterschool detention," Phineas' eyes widened and the teacher turned around and continued the class.

Phineas glared at Isabella, "Thanks a lot," Isabella shrugged her shoulders and Phineas looked down at his work.

 _ **I'm cutting this one short. I apologize for that. Katie had told Phineas and who knows what's instore for the two. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DavidC20OfficalWriter: Yes, some hardships are brewing in the future and Katie is lucky. Keep reading.**_

 _ **I apologize for the wait in updating this, I've been dealing with a few things while writing it out, but please enjoy the next chapter.**_

The sound of the school bell echoed throughout the hall and students went to their lockers and headed for the doors, leading to their freedom for the rest of the day. Katie closed her locker and turned to see Phineas walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, "Phineas?" he stopped and Katie walked up to him, "Where are you going? School's over,"

"I got detention because of snapped at Isabella during class," Katie frowned and Phineas sighed and shook his head, "I'll be fine, you might want to get home. Wouldn't want your parents to think something is going on between us, would we?"

"Phineas, my mom already knows, and besides, how much trouble can we get in at school?" Phineas looked at her and Katie sighed before hugging him, "I'll see you when you get out,"

"I'm not going to prison, just detention," Phineas smirked and wrapped an arm around her before kissing her forehead, "I'll see you when I get home," Katie nodded as Phineas broke from the hug and continue to walk down the hall and Katie turned and walked out of the school.

Katie walked through the front door with a frown on her face and she let out a deep sigh, "Where's Phineas?" she looked up and saw her parents sitting on the couch, looking up at her, "Well Katie? Did you two get into an argument?"

"No, he has detention. He didn't tell me what happened except he snapped at Isabella and…"

"We see," her father sighed and shook his head, "So…when was I going to be informed about being a grandpa?"

Katie's eyes widened and her mother frowned, "I'm sorry dear, but I had to tell him." Katie frowned, crossed her arms and looked away from her parents, "Do you have anything to say?"

"If you guys kick Phineas out, I'm going with him," Katie looked up with narrowed eyes and her parents looked at her in disbelief, "And you two won't be in our child's life if…"

"We're not going to do that, Katie," her father assured and Katie arched a brow, "We just want to know exactly what happened." Katie took a deep breath and nodded before she began explaining everything to her parents.

Lincoln sat at a desk, doing his homework with a hardened look on his face. He looked up at the clock and narrowed his eyes, "Time won't move any faster, Mr. Flynn," Phineas sighed and shook his head before looking back at his work, "Why don't you tell me what happened? Why did I have to give you detention? You're usually one of the good kids,"

"It's…nothing," he looked up and the teacher looked confused, "It's just…Isabella was harassing me…trying to make me feel guilty over something that happened years ago…I'm in a relationship with Katie and I could care less about these stupid guilt trips, especially since…" he stopped and his gaze fell.

"Since…what?" the teacher inquired and Phineas shook his head, "Is everything okay, Mr. Flynn?"

"Yeah," Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Just uh…just got a lot on my mind right now," the teacher stood up and walked over to him and Phineas looked up in confusion, "Is uh…is something wrong, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Well let's see…you're in detention and you have a pregnant girlfriend," Phineas' eyes widened and the teacher sighed and shook his head, "Come now Mr. Flynn, I have a wife, we have a 2-year-old and another on the way. You're worried something will happen to Miss Parker or the baby while you're here. You fear someone might take advantage of Miss Parker in this time in life and…"

"Katie's a strong girl, she'll be fine, but…"

"But you're worried about the safety of the baby," Phineas narrowed his eyes as he growled and looked away, "Look…I could lose my teaching job over this, but I'm cutting detention early," he turned and walked towards the door and opened the door, "You can stay here until your time is up, but you'd just be wasting your time," he walked out of the classroom and Phineas sighed before standing up and shoved his books in his backpack before walking out of the classroom and out of the school.

He opened the front door and stepped into the house, "Sorry I'm late," Katie walked up to him, "Well it's good to see you made it home,"

"I know where I live, Phineas," Katie rolled her eyes, "But what are you doing home this soon? I thought you had detention,"

"Yeah…Mr. Hawkins knows about your condition," Katie's eyes widened and Phineas sighed and rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, I don't know how he found out, but he let me go and left,"

"Well…that's good, I guess…I mean Ms. Jenkins has a thought too…oh and uh…my dad knows," Phineas' eyes widened and Katie softly smiled, "My mom told him…I guess she wasn't going to wait until we got home," Phineas sighed and Katie grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him towards the stairs, "We better finish our homework," Phineas nodded as the two of them ran up the stairs.

 _ **I want to apologize for the short length and the long wait, but I was currently hitting a brick wall while writing it. I'll try to make the next update a tad longer. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am sorry for the long wait on this one. I'm trying to bring back some of my older stories. This might be the last chapter and then I'm going to work on a sequel. Enjoy.**_

Phineas laid awake in bed and watched as Katie soundly slept next to him. He looked down at Katie's stomach and saw a small bump forming in her midsection. He slightly smiled before looking out the window as he heard the wind begin to howl, "Something's coming…I can feel it," hearing Katie moan, he looked down and saw she began to stir.

Katie opened her eyes and sat up, "Phin? What are you still doing up?" Phineas slightly narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Phineas, we have school in the morning. We need to get some sleep,"

"Then get some sleep," he looked down at the former Fireside Girl and kissed the side of her head, "I'm going to stay up a bit longer and-" before he could finish, Katie shifted her weight and pushed Phineas down and rested her head on his chest, "Or we could get some sleep now."

"You better…or I'll kick your butt," Katie moaned as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Phineas sighed and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Right…I know you would," Katie nuzzled closer to Phineas and Phineas sighed and shook his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Katie in his arms.

Phineas' eyes shot opened as he panted. He looked down at Katie and saw her sleeping in her arms, a peaceful look crossing her face. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and quietly groaned, "What the hell is going on?" staring up at the ceiling, he frowned, "I'm…just being paranoid. No one's going to hurt Katie or the baby…I'm just paranoid."

Hearing Katie moan, he looked at her in a panic and saw her nuzzling closer to him. Quietly sighing, he shook his head and lightly rubbed Katie's stomach, "It's just my imagination trying to get the best of me. Damn, I knew being an inventor would come back and bite me in the ass one day." He slowly drifted off back to sleep.

 _ **Okay, I have to end this one here, only because my advisors have something planned for a sequel, so I want to apologize for a major lackluster ending to this first story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
